Naoto Shirogane
Naoto Shirogane is a playable character in Persona 4. A refined, serious youth, with formal body language and gestures, Naoto is reminiscent of Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV of Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army, as well as the Protagonist of Persona 3. Naoto is very popular among fans and constantly ranks in the top 3 in character popularity polls. Appearances *''Persona 4: Playable Character Biography *'Age': 15 (Game start, 16 when she first appears) *'Date of Birth:' April 27th, 1995 *'Zodiac:' Taurus *'Height:' 152 cm (5'0") *'Blood Type:' B *'Initial Persona': Sukuna-Hikona *'Ultimate Persona': Yamato-Takeru *'Weapon:' Revolver *'Arcana': Fortune Young and serious-looking, Naoto almost always wears an officer's cap, conveying an appearance not unlike the classical gakuran school uniforms of the late 19th century. Naoto uses a revolver in combat, similar to Takaya of ''Persona 3. A well-known detective, Naoto was dubbed the "Detective Prince" by the media. Naoto is first mentioned when the department which Ryotaro Dojima works has no lead upon their investigations for the bizarre murder case, resulting in Dojima's superiors employing Naoto to assist them- an action which greatly disturbs Dojima. Furthermore, Naoto exclaims that the only rewards wanted after solving the case is the truth, and wants no assistance from other departments, further annoying Dojima. The first appearance of Naoto is during the Investigation Team investigations of the bizarre murder cases, when they ended up deducting Kanji Tatsumi as the potential next victim. Incidentally, Naoto was able to find out that Kanji might be the next victim, and tried to seek clues via Kanji. During that time, Naoto expressed interest in the case, which Kanji mistook as Naoto being interested in him. Kanji was shocked and conflicted of his feelings towards Naoto, and more importantly, his sexuality. Naoto later enrolls into Yasogami High School, and immediately attracted the admiration of others. However, Naoto's serious nature often lead to the shunning and ignoring of admirers and classmates. Later, during one of the Investigation Team's meetings regarding the suspect of the case Mitsuo Kubo, Naoto appears and chastises the Teams' effort, deeming their investigation as nothing more but a 'game'. Naoto tells them that their game is about to end, and that Yasoinaba will soon return to it's peaceful, rustic self. Annoyed by Naoto's exclamation, Rise Kujikawa stammers back, saying that Naoto is the one who's been treating the case like a game. Surprised by the idol, Naoto reluctantly accepts that what Rise said might be true, lamenting that detectives are just employed for the time being- and once the case has been solved, they are simply pushed aside. After the arrest of Mitsuo Kubo, the first suspect of the case, Naoto is still suspicious and decides to become bait to lure the culprit. While doing so, Naoto is interviewed by a TV show and subsequently kidnapped and thrown into the Midnight Channel. Through the Team's effort of gathering clues regarding Naoto, they found out that Naoto, despite the professional personality, is actually a workaholic who chooses to ignore the police department's advice and work alone. As such, Naoto is often deemed a kid trying too hard by the officers. The Investigation Team eventually manages to detect Naoto's location in the Midnight Channel, and sets out to rescue the detective. Naoto's Mayonaka TV dungeon is like an industrial laboratory or military base filled with mechanical shadows and falcon symbols. The Investigation Team eventually finds Naoto, along with the other 'Naoto,' who is busy preparing for a "body-altering operation" of some sort. The other 'Naoto' taunts Naoto, saying that in reality Naoto is nothing more than just a child trying to play "superhero". Confused and surprised, Naoto denies the Shadows' claims. However, before Naoto can do so, it reveals a shocking secret: Naoto is actually female. The Shadow Naoto clarifies that the "body-altering operation" was to be a sex-change operation. Fueled by Naoto's declination, the other 'Naoto' transforms into a shadow and attacks the party. Naoto's Shadow is a robotic doppelganger, equipped with large toy like laser guns, rocket feet and a jet pack; this form represents Naoto's resentment towards being treated like a child and not taken seriously. It can also be something of a split personality, as it can talk seriously one minute, and act helpless and innocent the next, similar to how the Wheel of Fortune may act unpredictably. After defeating the Shadow, Naoto reveals that her parents are detectives as well, but were both killed in one of their investigations. However, Naoto acknowledges her parents' passion of their job, and wishes to become a "hard-boiled" detective, inheriting the title of 'Shirogane', but as long as she herself is a girl, she can never achieve her dreams. Eventually realizing that what she wanted was not to become a man, but to find her true self, Naoto's shadow acknowledges her resolution and transforms into Sukuna-Hikona, becoming Naoto's Persona. Later, during the Yasogami High cultural festival she wins the beauty pageant even though she didn't show up for the second round (a swimsuit competition). In spite of her extremely masculine personality she is a bit self-conscious of her body as she refuses to wear a swimsuit and immediately steals her physical examination results from Teddie when Rise is about to reveal her bust size. Social Link The Protagonist creates the Fortune Arcana Social Link with Naoto after rescuing her, and through the Protagonist' interaction with Naoto, they team up to solve a challenge given to the Shirogane clan by the "Phantom Thief". In the events of their investigation, the Phantom Thief's identity is revealed to be Naoto's grandfather, who wishes to help her get back her passion of investigating cases for the truth, rather than investigating for the sake of the Shirogane name. By the end of the Fortune Arcana Social Link, Naoto acknowledges her passion of investigation, and thanks the Protagonist. Having a change in her psyche and resolution, Naoto's Persona Sukuna Hikona transfigures into Yamato-Takeru. Should the Protagonist chooses to establish a lovers relationship with Naoto, by the end of the Social Link, Naoto asks the Protagonist if it is weird for her to speak in a deep voice. Should the Protagonist choose the second option, which results in the Protagonist replying that he likes Naoto's voice higher, Naoto will wear a seifuku just for him during Dec 24th to meet the Protagonist should the Protagonist accepts her invitation in which they spend the night together with her gift for him, a handmade watch that notifies him the distance of her location, reading Distance <1m. In the Japanese version, Naoto instead asks the Protagonist whether is it weird for her to use male pronouns (僕'' ''Boku) to describe herself. Persona Naoto's Persona is Sukuna-Hikona of the Fortune Arcana, a Persona that is smaller than its own user and wears a cape over a blue suit and shorts. It uses an energy sword longer than itself and is capable of using Almighty, Light, Dark, & Physical skills. Leveling up the Fortune Arcana to Lv. 3 allows Naoto to learn her distinct follow-up move, Ultra Trigger, where Naoto fires powerful shots with her gun on all enemies with chances of inflicting 'Down' or 'Dizzy' status. However, the Protagonist must first strike down a target first. Weapons Battle Quotes * Come, Sukuna-Hikona! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * Come, Yamato-Takeru! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * All yours! (Attack doesn't kill enemy) * Let's go! (Using Persona skill) * Persona! (Using Persona skill) * Someone finish this one off! (Attack doesn't kill enemy) * It's quite tenacious! (Attack doesn't kill enemy) * I'll have my revenge for that! (recover from Down/Dizzy) * I see, so it won't work! (enemy immune to element) * I'm ready to go! Just say the word! (All-Out Attack prompt) * Our moment has arrived! Let's go! (All-Out Attack prompt) * The enemies have fallen! Let's finish them off! (All-Out Attack prompt) * Okay, understood! (Performing All-Out Attack) * Here goes! (During All-Out Attack) * I hope you're prepared! (During All-Out Attack) * Let's end this! (During All-Out Attack) * Shall I take over? (Follow up attack) * Let me do this! Please! (Follow up attack) * Leave this to me! (Follow up attack) * Now then, what's next? (Victory) * That's what come for underestimating me! (Victory) * Elimination complete! (Victory) * You've become even more dependable! (Protagonist level up) * My skills have been Honed! (Level up) * I gained a level! (Level up) Trivia *Naoto is the only character in the game who has a Persona of the opposite sex. This could be due to Naoto's androgynous appearance. *Interestingly, Naoto's resolutions stand in contrast with Yukiko Amagi; while Yukiko never wants to inherit her family inn business, Naoto herself willingly and passionately inherits her family business of becoming a detective. *Naoto can be said to be an exported character of Aigis; both characters wield firearms in battle, and are the only ones in their parties to be able to do so. In addition, both characters are pivotal in the game, Aigis being an android designed to eliminate Shadows and, subsequently, Nyx, while Naoto is a detective whose exploits help in finding the true culprit behind the events of Persona 4. *When Teddie was announcing the results of the physical examination, Rise was shocked at Naoto's results. Many players speculate that Naoto had the biggest breasts of the whole team. *Naoto's summer clothes (not school uniform) are similar to Kyouji Kuzunoha's. Gallery Image:P4-Naoto-Glasses.jpg|Naoto's personalized glasses. Image:Naoto-Expressions.jpg|Concept artwork of Naoto's expressions (battle) Image:Naoto-Expressions2.jpg|Concept artwork of Naoto's expressions (normal) Image:Naoto-Expressions3.jpg|Concept artwork of Naoto's expressions Category:Persona 4 Characters